


Fanart for Worst Case Scenario

by grossalien (Propriety_is_not_a_priority)



Series: Fanart [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/grossalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am back with more pee art, humble offered as tribute to @a financial diuretic, who is the god of hamilton omorashi tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a financial diuretic (Shame_Account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_Account/gifts).
  * Inspired by [worst case scenario](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913837) by [a financial diuretic (Shame_Account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_Account/pseuds/a%20financial%20diuretic). 



_(...) Kneels down carefully next to Alex – the shower is just big enough to give them room not to touch if they don't want to – and asks, just loud enough to be heard over the water, "Can I hold you?"_

_How he can just – just say things like that, utterly sincere and straight-faced and like he knows what he's doing, Alex has yet to figure out. He can't bring himself to answer, just leans into him and tries not to start actively sobbing because that's what needs to happen on top of everything else today._

_Positive: the panic and the cold water – it always takes a minute to heat up – are effectively killing his very much unwanted, inhibitive arousal. Negative: he no longer actually wants to finish emptying his bladder._

_It's... stupid and utterly pointless because the damage has very much been done, but the idea of George seeing him lose control again is suddenly just – horrifying._

_He wonders exactly how ridiculous it would be to insist on getting up and stepping out to the toilet._

_...Very. It would be very ridiculous._

_"Um," he says, and clears his throat, because the idea of just – just doing it and not even saying anything is somehow worse. "I still – I still – I wasn't –" hey so funny story i was actually really inconveniently turned on by this situation but that has since resolved itself and i can't actually hold it any longer and i am horrified, horrified, please hurl me into the **sun**_

_George pulls him closer, murmurs "it's okay" in his ear, runs one hand up and down his back. "You're okay, we're okay."_

_It's so..._

_It's what they've done a dozen times before. Alex freaking out – never this bad and generally preceded by orgasm, but okay, shut up, brain, this train of thought has an actual destination – and George just holding him under the shower spray, reassuring him._

_Except that's – that's still part of a scene, kind of, and this – this was real, this wasn't even, like, something they were planning for tonight that got out of hand, this was just Alex fucking up, drinking too much water for something to do with his hands in a meeting and not using the bathroom all day._

_This was real and George is still here holding him and telling him everything is fine._

_Alex's breath gets caught in his throat. Don't fucking cry you **fuck**. "Can you – I – I need you to tell me – t-tell me I can – tell me I can. Please."_

_"You can let go," George says quietly. He's petting Alex's hair with the hand that's not still rubbing his back. "I've got you, everything's fine. You can go."_

_The relief this time leaves him weak. A tiny flicker of arousal tries to spark but he ignores it, rests his head against George's chest and just –_

_it takes forever. And it feels good in a way he hasn't felt in – in a way he hasn't felt, maybe, ever? Safe. He feels safe. And relaxed._

_ _


End file.
